Elegant Egotist
－ なる － |jpname = 万華鏡－華麗なる分身－ |jphira = まんげきょう－かれいなるぶんしん－ |phon = Mangekyō - Kareinaru Bunshin - |trans = Kaleidoscope - Magnificent Doppelgangers - |manganame = Kaleidoscope |image = ElegantEgotistSD8-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 90219263 |lore = Activate only while there is a face-up "Harpie Lady" on the field. Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or your Deck. |delore = Du kannst diese Karte nur aktivieren, wenn sich 1 oder mehrere "Harpyie"-Karten auf dem Spielfeld befinden. Beschwöre 1 "Harpyie-Schwestern"-Karte als Spezialbeschwörung aus deiner Hand oder deinem Deck. |itlore = Attiva solo quando c'è una "Lady Arpia" sul Terreno. Evoca Specialmente 1 "Lady Arpia" o "Sorelle Arpie" dalla tua mano o dal tuo Deck. |ptlore = Ative somente se existe 1 ou mais "Harpie Lady" no campo. Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" ou 1 "Harpie Lady Sisters" da sua mão ou Deck para o seu lado do campo. |jplore = フィールド上に「ハーピィ・レディ」が表側表示で存在する場合に発動する事ができる。自分の手札・デッキから「ハーピィ・レディ」または「ハーピィ・レディ三姉妹」１体を特殊召喚する。 |chlore = 1隻以上的「鷹身女郎」在場上表側表示存在的時候發動。從手卡·卡組特殊召喚1隻「鷹身女郎」或「鷹身女郎三姐妹 」。 |mangalore = A monster equipped with this card turns into three duplicates of itself. |tsclore = A magical kaleidoscope that works with a Harpie Lady. It triples a Harpie Lady into Harpie Lady Sisters. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN156 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-EN024 - R) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-EN021 - C) Tournament Pack 3rd Season (TP3-017) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN030 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-024 - R) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E024 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-EN029 - C) |fr_sets = Métal Raiders (MRD-F024 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-FR029 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-FR021 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE156 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-G024 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-DE029 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-DE021 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT156 - C) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I024 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-IT029 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-IT021 - C) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P024 - R) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP156 - C) Metal Raiders (PMT-S024 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-SP029 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-SP021 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP132 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP156 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-112) 暗黒魔竜復活 (RB-24 - R) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-JP021 - C) Vol.4 (UR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR156 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-K024 - R) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-KR021 - C) |eds_sets = Harpie Lady (Common) |gx1_sets = Spell Special 1 (Super Rare) Be Quick (Common) |gx02_sets = Maiden's Heartbeat (Rare) |gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Rare) |ntr_sets = Flight to a New World (Rare) |sdd_sets = B. Skull Dragon (Rare) Cyber Harpie (Rare) Pink Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Common) Special Summon Collection A (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 6 |anime_dm = 003, 006, 030, 045, 053, 091, 092, 173 |manga_d = 011, 058 |support1 = Harpie Lady |support2 = Harpie Lady Sisters |summon1 = Special Summons from your hand |summon2 = Special Summons from your Deck |archrelated1 = Harpie |dordc = 5 |dornumber = 797 |database_id = 4324 }}